


Gay

by Lesbian_Propaganda



Category: Grey’s Anatomy
Genre: Canon Divergent, F/F, M/M, although honestly this could happen and I wouldn’t be surprised, bisexual Amelia because fuck you, bisexual Teddy because army gay, domestic Amelia Shepherd, go read their fics they’re awesome, or as domestic as she gets, please make this happen this ship is blessed, this is the result of reading too many fanfics by Mars_and_Moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_Propaganda/pseuds/Lesbian_Propaganda
Summary: Everybody at the hospital is gay, and it’s kind of weird.





	Gay

“I swear to god, _everybody_  here is gay.”

Teddy looked up from her third helping of pancakes. Cooked by Amelia, naturally. She didn’t normally like pancakes, but it would be rude to turn them down. Besides, Amelia was a magician when it came to food. If it was this or shitty hospital cafeteria crap, she’d choose this any day. That, and the whole domestic scene was nice. Her, Amelia and Owen had formed a sort-of dysfunctional family together. Of course, Owen wasn’t there _then_  - he’d been home less and less recently. Result of dating somebody with a very different place in the hospital hierarchy. It wasn’t exactly a big deal, though - Amelia was nice enough, with that being the understatement of the century. First impressions aside, Owen definitely did have good taste in women.

“Is that a complaint?”

“What? No.” Amelia was sat across from Teddy, pile of pancakes heaped on her own plate. There was enough syrup on them to make the ex-army surgeon feel nauseous just _looking_  at them. She was all for sweet things, but that was more than excessive. It really wasn’t Amelia who needed all that sugar - Teddy couldn’t help but think it’d be better spent on Betty, definitely a stereotypical teen in every sense. Not that that was entirely a bad thing - her intentions seemed innocent enough, despite her attitude. Still, the other woman seemed perfectly content eating them, playing with the fork in her hand. “Not at all. Just an observation.”

“You make it sound like the world is ending, or something.” Teddy laughed, taking another bite. “It’s not *that* big of a deal.” Sure, there had been a _few_  notable instances around the hospital, but... it wasn’t really excessive.

“Are you kidding me?” Amelia gestured with her fork. “First there’s Owen and Casey going at it like rabbits in on-call rooms.” She tilted her head, considering what she’d just said, her nose scrunching slightly in a way Teddy definitely didn’t notice. “Uh, ‘rabbit’ doesn’t really suit Owen. They’re more like...”

“Bears?” Teddy suggested, laughing.

“Bears!” Amelia echoed. “Right!! Going at it like bears. Which I am _completely_  cool with, by the way.” From what Teddy had seen, Amelia was definitely taking the whole ‘bisexual Owen’ thing _very_  well. Not that she had expected anything different, but... from what she’d understood, the two ex-spouses were almost set to reconcile. The neurosurgeon really didn’t seem to mind, though. Her attention was probably elsewhere, Teddy figured. The hospital was _notorious_  for having attractive doctors, and that was something that definitely hadn’t changed since the last time she worked there. “So, Owen and Casey. And then, there’s that other intern... What’s his name?” Amelia was back to waving her cutlery around again, circling her fork as she tried to remember, piece of pancake dangerously close to falling off. “Y’know, the one with the glasses?”

“Glasses.” Teddy answered. “He just goes by Glasses.” She had heard a _lot_  of stories already about the seemingly useless new doctor - he was infamous for his distaste for blood, and his general clumsiness. He _really_  didn’t seem well-suited to his job, honestly. Still, he seemed to try his best, even if that _was_  his only positive attribute... She couldn’t help but wonder whether some time as an army surgeon would help him, or just terrify him further. Probably the latter. “Or Bloodbank, if you’re feeling nice.”

“Oh! Because of the whole blood thing!” Amelia laughed. “Yeah, I heard about- oops.” She cut herself off, the piece of food finally dropping - fortunately, onto her plate. Teddy couldn’t help but laugh.

“Come on, you really need to be fed? Here.” Acting on impulse, which was _more_  than rare for her, she quickly stabbed the piece of pancake with her own fork, holding it up to Amelia’s mouth. “Open.” For a moment, the shorter woman was completely still, making Teddy feel just a _little_  awkward - but luckily, it passed quickly, with the brunette parting her lips, and quickly taking the forkful into her mouth. There was a nice, comfortable silence as she quickly chewed, followed by a smile from her, almost a _smirk_.

“Y’know, that’s the gayest thing you’ve ever done. You sure you’re not falling into the Gay-Sloan Memorial trap?”

Teddy snorted. “ _Gay_ -Sloan Memorial?!” She asked, incredulous enough to ignore the actual question.

“I know, I know, it’s kinda disrespectful, but... It works!!” Amelia shrugged, going back to eating. “Gay-Sloan. Everybody’s at _least_  bi.”

“What, does that include you?” Teddy asked, completely delighting in the slight shift in Amelia’s demeanour, almost _flustered_.

“What?! Okay, can I plead the fifth?” Amelia tried to regain her confidence, clearly caught just a _little_  off-guard.

“You _may_ , but I can make my own conclusions about that.” Teddy said, ever so _slightly_  cocky. “Anyways, you were saying?” When the other woman looked dumbfounded, she added, “About Glasses?”

“Oh!” Amelia nodded, clearly glad for the change of subject. “Yeah, Glasses and that new ortho fellow guy. Y’know, the one... Okay, what is it with Italians and gays here?!” She laughed, realising. “Girl DeLuca’s gotta be my favourite of them. The orgasm study? Really, _really_  cool. It’s how I’ve been spending my free time lately.”

“What? Masturbating?” Teddy asked, unable to help herself. She was hoping for some kind of blush, but Amelia barely reacted, clearly not bothered by the question.

“No! God, not after last time.” The neurosurgeon laughed, and Teddy was reminded of exactly _how_ her brain tumour had been diagnosed. “I’ve been helping with scans. Pointing stuff out if it doesn’t look right. It’s pretty fun.”

“So... you’re basically just watching women touch themselves? _That’s_  pretty gay.”

“... Yes. But for science!!” Amelia shrugged. “Science can be gay sometimes.”

“I swear, that would make for an _excellent_  Instagram bio.”

“Look at you, down with the kids!” Amelia teased, mischievous grin spreading on her face. “Old woman Teddy knows what Instagram is!”

“I’m not _that_  old.” Teddy rolled her eyes. If it was anybody else commenting on her age, she’d probably have murdered them, but... With Amelia, it was _fine_.

“You’re _pretty_  old.” Amelia laughed. “Come on, be proud of it! You’re damn hot for your age.” She paused, before muttering, “Wow, today is just a gay day.”

“Whatever you say, shorty.” Teddy laughed as Amelia’s eyes flared up with rage for a moment, opening her mouth to speak. “Okay, okay, calm, I didn’t mean it.” She finished her last bite of pancake, pushing her plate away from herself. “Oh, god, I swear, you’re gonna kill me with all of this food...” She very much appreciated being pregnant at times like this, since she could blame any weight gained on her needing extra nutrition for the baby. It definitely had nothing to do with Owen’s ex-wife being an _excellent_  chef, and... surprisingly good company.

“That’s the plan.” Amelia joked, getting up and already beginning to clear the table. “All this time, I’ve just been that creepy ex. I’ll destroy anybody who gets in the way of me and my _precious_  Owen with food.” Teddy couldn’t help but laugh - as far as exes went, Amelia really didn’t seem to care too much about her divorce, and she _definitely_  hadn’t been weird around Owen. The taller woman had to wonder if Amelia really did have somebody else - the ortho attending, maybe? They definitely seemed to have chemistry. And they’d make for an attractive couple. Not that that was important, or that she ever thought about how good-looking the other woman was... Although she was. Notably so.

“Hey, come on, let me help with the dishes.” Teddy offered, standing up and heading over to where Amelia was beginning to wash up.

“Not a chance.” Amelia said, letting the tap run. “While you’re pregnant, _I_  will be the man of the house, since the guy who knocked you up has disappeared off with his new twink boyfriend.”

“Parker is _not_ a twink.” Teddy rolled her eyes. “And, come on. I’m _pregnant_ , not incapacitated.”

“Come on, I’m doing the _nice_  thing.” Amelia laughed. “Appreciate it!” She leaned back against the unit, one hand slightly dipped in the water to test its temperature as it rose.

“I don’t _need_  you to do the nice thing.” Teddy insisted, feeling slightly guilty that Amelia was the one doing all the work. It _was_  sweet, sure, but even so, it just didn’t feel right. “Let me help out.”

“Nope. Man of the house.” Amelia reminded her, before tilting her head. “Wait, no, this would make me the woman of the house, wouldn’t it? Wow, okay then, guess I’ll just be some sad little wifey.” She laughed, and Teddy couldn’t help but wonder if she meant anything by that comment. Probably not.

“That I’m kind of okay with.” Teddy laughed. “In that case, I should be heading off to work. Do you have a briefcase anywhere?”

“Probably. Somewhere.” Amelia shrugged, still grinning. “You need a suit, too?”

“You know it.”

“Wow, and I thought traditional households sucked.” Amelia laughed. “How did we end up like this?”

“You’re forgetting one thing, here.” Teddy pointed out. “We’re not even in a relationship. And we’re both _women_.” She decided to ignore that she was perfectly okay with that setup, since they _weren’t_  a thing. They ended up living together by pure chance. Hell, they lived together because of _straight_  problems. If it wasn’t for Owen’s goddamn penis, she’d still be on an entirely different continent.

Although... this worked for her too.

“Okay, wow.” Amelia folded her arms. “Told you that everybody was gay!!”

“I’m _not_ gay.” Teddy insisted. Because she _wasn’t_. She was very much into men. 110%.

“Okay, so... Maybe it’s still not entirely gay.” Amelia said, tongue darting out slyly to lick her lips. “You need me to make things gayer?”

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Teddy asked, ignoring the fact that her heart was rapidly pounding away in her chest. Probably just hormones.

Amelia smirked, springing up on her tiptoes and quickly kissing Teddy on the lips, for no more than a second. “That suit you?” She asked.

It _did_ suit her. It _more_  than suited her. It was completely and utterly perfect for her, and she was in grave danger of kissing Amelia again if she kept looking up at her with those damn blue eyes and those damn pink lips pouting like they wanted more.

 _Wow_ , was she ever gay for Amelia Shepherd.

“Hello? Teddy?” The blonde was snapped back to reality, amused voice ringing in her ears. “Did I break you?”

“... Okay, so maybe everybody is gay here.”

“See?!” Satisfied, Amelia turned back to her dishes, turning the tap of _just_  in time to prevent a flood. “It’s _weird_.”

So, maybe she was just a _little_  gay.

But only for her.

So, that was straight enough in her books.


End file.
